totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 4 Season 16: Total Sims Love Island
Love Island (stylized as love island and also known as Love Island USA outside of the U.S.) is an American dating reality show based on the British series Love Island. The series was announced and commissioned on October 2, 2019 by TSS. It will premiere in the fall 2019. Filming dates: October 21, 2019 - December 2019. Sims 4 Total Sims Love Island Theme Song Finally revealed! Sims 4 Total Sims Love Island Cast Adeline Addie Slone Aj Howard Arthur Noel Brianna Callao- dumped day 22 Buck- dumped day 33 Clover Chris Dora Marquez Drewster Drew Jovi Dustin Emerson- dumped day 26 Gemma Holly-Jayne Rylee- dumped day 29 Jackson Jasmine Joshua Josh Disnisio Mark Nevel Papperman- dumped day 15 Nora Dershlitt Patricia Polly River Payne- dumped day 29 Sandi Shore- dumped day 22 Teale- dumped day 26 New Contestants Sooner than later this week the new contestants for Love Island will be introduced. Returnees Rumor said there will be returnees coming back as well. Twists Best Couple Ever- Each week, America voted for 2 love islanders to be the best couple ever. The best couple ever get to sleep in their own private bedroom and were immune from elimination for 1 week only. Episode 1 Day 1 All 10 newbies Addie, Aj, Arthur, Brianna, Dora, Drew, Holly, Josh, River, and Sandi entered the island on day 1. All of them were split into couples. Addie and Arthur, Aj and Dora, Brianna and River, Drew and Sandi, Holly and Josh. Both famous stars Nevel and Nora also entered the island and were forced to be formed into a couple. They were awarded immunity for being the best couple ever. Clover became the first returnee to enter the island and has 24 hours to decide which boy she can steal from any couple. Episode 2 Days 1-2 Halloween Following Clover's decision, The islanders competed in their first challenge: a bubble blowing challenge. In this comp, the islanders are supposed to blow bubbles. Last islander sitting wins and the first ever couple will win this challenge. Brianna and River were the winners. At the campfire pit, Clover had the power to choose 1 guy to steal and she stole Josh away from Holly. Now Clover and Josh are a couple which made Holly single and pissed off. Episode 3 Days 2-15 Following a single Holly, 2 returnees Dustin and Emerson from Teen Big Brother entered the island the next day. The islanders threw darts in the darts challenge. In this comp, the islanders are suppose to score 10 or more points to win. First couple to to score 10 or more points will win a week's night in the love suite and be immune from elimination. Addie and Arthur were the winners. At the campfire pit, Jakey explained the rules that each islander must choose 1 person to couple up with. The last person standing single will be dumped from the island. Clover chose Josh, Brianna chose River, Nora chose Emerson, Dora chose Aj, and Sandi chose Drew. It was down to Holly choosing either Dustin or Nevel to couple up. At the end, Holly chose Dustin and Nevel was dumped from the island. Episode 4 Days 15-22 Veterans Day Following Nevel's elimination, Dustin and Emerson's entrance, Gemma and Teale from Teen Big Brother entered the island on day 16. All islanders splashed in Musical Pools comp. In this comp, the couples have to jump into the pool. Last islander to jump in the pool will be out. Both Emerson and Nora were the winners. At elimination, both Emerson and Nora were safe from being dumped. The guys had to choose a girl to couple up. Arthur chose Addie, Aj chose Dora, Drew chose Teale, Dustin chose Holly, and Josh chose Clover.It was down to River choosing either Brianna, Gemma, or Sandi. River chose to couple up with Gemma leaving Brianna and Sandi single. Both Brianna and Sandi were dumped from the island. Episode 5 Days 22-26 Following Brianna and Sandi's elimination, Gemma and Teale's entrance, Jackson and Mark from Teen Big Brother and Patricia from Big Brother UK entered the island on day 23. They had to compete in the first ever immunity challenge: Don't wake the llama. In this challenge, the islanders have to pull a stick out of a tower. The last islander to keep the tower standing without falling will win immunity. Mark was the winner and was immune from the re-coupling. The following islanders mediated in the ohm my mediation challenge. Mark was the host for this challenge. In this challenge, the islanders have to mediate. Last islander mediating will win a weekend's night for him/her and their loved one. Aj and Dora were the winners. They were immune from elimination. At the campfire pit, Addie and Arthur, Clover and Josh, Emerson and Nora, Dustin and Holly, Jackson and Patricia were remained to be safe. Both couples Drew and Teale, Gemma and River faced elimination. Both Gemma and Teale were voted off the island. However Emerson ran back to the campfire pit and sacrifised himself to take Gemma's place to be voted off instead. Emerson confessed his feelings to Teale and they kissed each other. Both Emerson and Teale were dumped from the island. Episode 6 Days 26-29 Following Emerson and Teale's elimination, Jackson Mark and Patricia's entrance, Jasmine from Teen Big Brother, and Buck Chris and Polly from Big Brother UK entered the island on day 27. The singles islanders ran in a treadmill race challenge. They are supposed to run on their treadmill until the last islander standing wins. Drew was the winner and got immunity. The couples lifted their muscles in the lifting weights challenge. In this challenge, the islanders have to lift weights until the last islander standing wins. Aj won so both Aj and Dora were the winners. They got a week's night in the love suite. Drew was safe from elimination. At elimination, Jakey called names to see who's safe. Aj and Dora are safe, then Addie and Arthur. Clover and Josh. The singles Buck, Chris, Jasmine, Mark, Nora, and Polly were safe as well. Both couples Dustin and Holly, Gemma and River were the bottom 2. At the end, it was both Holly and River who got the least votes to be saved. Both Dustin and Gemma were saved. So Holly and River were dumped from the island despise they ended up together as a couple. Episode 7 Days 29-33 Following Holly and River's elimination, Buck Chris Jasmine and Polly's entrance. Episode 8 Following Buck's elimination. Episode 9 Thanksgiving Day TBA Episode 10 TBA Episode 11 TBA Episode 12 Finale Summary Airdates Category:Love Category:Island Category:Love Island